


Crossfire

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Harry has been injured in a confrontation with the newest demon tormenting the residents of Hilltowne, again. Luckily Macy has become quite practiced at patching him up.Response to a prompt sent via Tumblr.





	Crossfire

The three sisters and Harry orbed into the Vera’s spare room. Harry almost collapsed from the energy that it had taken him to get them back to the house. Macy tried to keep him steady as he leant on her and Mel for support.

The two sisters assisted Harry to move to the bed. He clenched his side tightly as they lowered him down. His jacket was gone, his waistcoat ripped and his hair disheveled from the battle.

“I think we should check in with the Sarcona, see if they know anything more.” Mel suggested as she helped Maggie to prop him up to lean against the headboard with some pillows.

“I’m coming with,” Maggie said quickly. Macy breathed a sigh of relief that Mel wasn’t going there alone, again. “Macy are you-?”

“Go, I think we still have some healing potion from the last time.”

“You know Harry, I’m not sure your jumping in front of things is necessarily the best fighting technique.. Maybe you should take up Karate or something.” Mel barely stifled a giggle as Harry stared at Maggie, his jaw clenched.

“Yes, thank you Maggie, I’ll take that on board right after I stop bleeding,” Harry deadpanned.

“Just a suggestion,” Maggie added and Macy could hear the deflation in her voice. She pulled a few bottles out, before she found what she was looking for.

“Ah here it is.” Macy announced, pulling the vial from the cupboard.

“Okay, just call us if anything changes.” Mel and Maggie raced down the stairs, leaving Macy and Harry alone in the room. Macy sat gingerly on the bed next to Harry. She moved his hand to the side, before deciding that she needed to get a closer look.

Her fingers worked deftly at the buttons on his waistcoat before moving to the ones on his shirt, as she muttered to herself about too many layers and the need to constantly be in a suit.

She winced as the wound was exposed, a sinking feeling in her stomach that this might be beyond her power.

“Do you need me to call -” she ventured.

“No, I don’t want the elders being bothered with this. It’s only a scratch, really.“

Macy raised her eyebrows as she examined the blackening gash across his torso

“Okay, a little more than a scratch.” Macy took a closer look, her fingertip running across the edge. There was not as much blood as she would have expected for this type of wound, it was as if the skin around the round was starting to die. She filed the information away for later. If that thing had ‘friends’ that would come looking for it they needed to know as much as possible.

Macy still wasn’t sure what she thought of Mel’s eagerness to trust the Sarcona. Not that they knew anything more about the Elders either. Only the information they had been fed by Harry, whose own memories had been altered by them, who was to say they hadn’t altered more than even he knew.

She poured the liquid onto the cloth bandage, placing the empty vial back on the bedside table before she turned back towards Harry.

“This is going to sting,” Macy warned before she pressed the cloth against his skin.

‘ _Nigrum et album tam_ desperatus _est ad_ sanandum _._ ’ As she recited the spell Macy could feel the energy start to build underneath her fingertips, the energy from her body, from her words starting to flow into the cloth, intermingling with the potion.

Harry flinched and Macy’s concentration wavered. She closed her eyes to find her focus again.

“Breathe,” she reminded him and she felt his chest begin to rise and fall steadily as she resumed her incantation.

She lifted the cloth and could see the wound begin to close and the skin around it returning to a more normal pink colour. Macy smiled to herself, replacing the cloth on his skin.

“You’re getting better,” he said proudly, and she pushed her hair behind her ear.

“I still think it’s unfair that you can’t heal yourself.” Macy lifted the cloth again, just to make sure the wound was okay, inspecting her handiwork.

“It’s not all bad,” a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “I have you to patch me up.”

“Well I wish I didn’t have to do quite so much patching up,” she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “I worry about you.”

Harry placed his hand over hers and Macy’s eyes met his. His thumb moved across the delicate skin of her wrist and her breath caught in her throat. Macy watched as his fingertips grazed up her arm leaving a tingle under her skin that followed their path.

“Harry,” she warned as he moved to sit up further, grimacing as he did so.

His fingers continued to her shoulder, before settling on the nape of her neck. Macy could feel herself lean closer in to his touch.

His hand cradled her face as he leant forward, his lips so close, so tempting, before she pulled back, “We shouldn’t.”

“Mel and Maggie are out,” his lips moved to her jaw, pressing soft kisses against her skin causing Macy to let out a sigh despite her attempts to maintain her composure.

It was true they hadn’t been alone for weeks. With the surge in demonic activity in Hilltowne their attention had been completely focused in keeping the town and themselves safe. There had been no late night visits, no quick ‘tea’ meetings at his office, and Macy was missing him. Instead there had been secret looks, a lingering touch and the accidental brushing of hands.

“You should rest,” she argued. His hand trailed down her bare arm again as his lips moved to her neck continuing those infuriatingly soft touches across her skin as she shifted next to him all to aware of how close he was.

“I’m feeling much better, ” he whispered and Macy felt her resolve crumble, closing the distance between them. His lips pressed against hers, silencing any further protests.

Macy gripped his shirt as she pulled him closer, forgetting about the healing wound.

“Sorry,” she whispered against his lips as she went to pull back, afraid of hurting him. His hand at her back, between her shoulder blades held her steady . She let out a moan when he deepened the kiss and Macy tried to steady herself on the bed, losing focus of her surroundings and all she could feel was him.  

She could feel her magic buzz beneath her skin, her powers reacting with his own.

She wasn’t sure what this was exactly between her and Harry. Relationships between whitelighters and witches were forbidden. Macy felt that every time she and Harry were together that Charity or one of the other Elders would appear from nowhere to chastise them. Maybe even reassign Harry to another witch or worse. They had altered his memories before, no-one was to say that they wouldn’t do it again.

She pushed those thoughts away. There were too many outcomes to consider, too much beyond her own control. She lost herself in the feeling, the loss of control as their lips moved together, his arm wrapped around her waist, while she braced herself against his chest.

She may not have been sure what this meant, but what she did know how it made her feel. Strong, wanted and loved. It had been something that she had been searching for and she would hold onto it for as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hoped you enjoyed. I have a few prompts I am working on for this ship and hope to most more soon.


End file.
